


Everything's Tangled

by R_S_Anon



Series: Jase Jabbering [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jase is stupid as usual, name slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_Anon/pseuds/R_S_Anon
Summary: Sometimes things get a little tangled, both physically and emotionally.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul & Original Male Character
Series: Jase Jabbering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082066





	Everything's Tangled

There was always the question of what Jase was supposed to call the Fire Ghoul, he’d only called Dew by his name when he wasn’t Jase’s guardian. They tried ‘Guardian’ out for a little while but deciding it sounded too withdrawn for how involved Dew actually is, it got too confusing for the Kit so they stuck with ‘Dew’. _Tangled._ But there were slip ups, of course.

Sitting on his and Dew’s shared bed, the 14 year old Ghoul had been struggling silently with his shirt for the past few minutes, soft cotton caught and stretched out in Jase’s antlers. _Tangled._ Sighing in defeat, arms sore from pulling and flailing, Jase finally calls for the only one he’s comfortable with.

“Hey dad, I need help!” The young Ghoul hollered before he could even think, he freezes, eyes wide but can’t see in front of him due to the caught shirt. Only a few moments later Dew pops his head through the cracked door, checking before entering fully even if it is technically his room too.

“Yeah bud?” Dew asks, chest swelling at the unintentional name but also holding back a snicker at the sight of the poor Ghoul stuck in his own shirt. Jase just groans, hoping to Satan that the Fire Ghoul didn’t hear him clearly. ~~He definitely did.~~

“Can you get this off me please?” The Earth Ghoul grumbles behind the layer of black cotton. Dewdrop chuckles and closes the small gap between them, boney hands taking hold of the stretched fabric and easily lifting it up and off of the boy’s antlers. Once he can finally see the older Ghoul, Jase huffs and makes a grab for his shirt only for Dew to snatch it away and hold it behind his back.

“Is that how we say thank you? Try again Champ.” Dew grins, making a show of bending down just slightly, turning his head so his left cheek is the center of the sitting Ghoul's focus. the younger Ghoul’s face goes red as he fake glares at Dew, rolling his eyes before dramatically pecking the Fire Ghoul on the cheek. Smirking, Dew straightens back up and pulls the shirt from behind his back, holding it out kindly.

“Thanks,” Jase huffs, taking the offending piece of clothing and setting it on the bed next to himself. Dew is a little surprised when the young Earth Ghoul stands and wraps his gangly arms around the Fire Ghoul’s thin shoulders and pulls him in for a tight hug, quietly trilling against Dew’s warm neck when he hugs the smaller Ghoul back just as tight. “Can I wear one of your shirts?”

“Sure thing bud, take whichever one you want.” Dewdrop hums, nosing at the shorter Ghoul’s hair. His hands splay across the width of the younger Ghoul's back easily, soaking in the familer warmth of his smooth skin. Fingertips of both Ghouls digging into each other's back in an almost desperate attempt to get closer. There's a soft smile on Dew's lips at the whole situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @r-s-anon


End file.
